As the number of inputs on a TV receiver increases, including inputs compliant with the HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) specification, the time it takes the user to toggle through all the inputs increases. Furthermore, due to the presence of digital video processing, for video scaling significant time can be required to determine the incoming video format and then to process it into a form suitable for the display device. As the user toggles through the multiple inputs, some inputs incur a further delay due to the authentication process of HDCP (High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection). The net result is that the user may incur significant and annoying delay when cycling through inputs before a video image is displayed on the display device.